Missions (Mass Effect: Andromeda)
This article is a detailed listing of all missions in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Priority Ops These missions are critical to the Initiative's survival in Heleus. These are main story missions and are required to complete the game. *Prologue: Hyperion *Planetside *Nexus Reunion *First Strike *A Better Beginning *AVP Cryo Deployment Perks *A Trail of Hope *Helping Havarl's Scientists (Priority Ops - Ryder partially completes Meet the Resistance mission arc) *Meet the Resistance (Priority Ops - Ryder completes this mission before Helping Havarl's Scientists) *On the Frontlines (only exists if Ryder completes Voeld before Havarl) *Stage a Rescue (Priority Ops - if started by On the Frontlines) *Hunting the Archon *Elaaden: A New World *H-047c: A New World *The Journey To Meridian *Meridian: The Way Home *Epilogue: Home and Away *The World is Waiting Allies and Relationships These are missions of personal importance to the Pathfinder and the Tempest's crew. Loyalty Missions are included in this category. *Cora Harper: A Foundation *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Cora Harper: At Duty's Edge *Cora Harper: Duty Calls *Dissension in the Ranks *Gil Brodie: A Game of Poker *Gil Brodie: The Friend *High Noon - Sloane Kelly *Jaal Ama Darav: Angaran Affection *Jaal Ama Darav: Flesh and Blood *Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? *Jaal Ama Darav: Runs in the Family *Know Your Enemy - Raelis *Lexi T'Perro: Bottom of a Bottle *Liam Kosta: All In *Liam Kosta: Armor Diplomacy *Liam Kosta: Community *Liam Kosta: Day out on Aya *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Liam Kosta: Something for the Neighbors *Liam Kosta: Something for Us *Missing Arks - Jarun Tann *Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People *Nakmor Drack: Clutch Moment *Nakmor Drack: Firebreathing Thresher Maws *Nakmor Drack: How to Act Tough *Nakmor Drack: Knock 'em Down *Nakmor Drack: Krogan Betrayal *Night on the Town - Reyes Vidal *Peebee: A Mysterious Remnant Signal *Peebee: Reclaiming Poc *Peebee: Remnant Scanner *Peebee: Secret Project *Peebee: Spirits *Peebee: The Museum Trip *Ryder Family Secrets - SAM *Suvi Anwar: New Discoveries *The Little Things That Matter - Foster Addison *Truth and Trespass - Kallo Jath *Turian Ark: Lost But Not Forgotten - Avitus Rix *Turian Ark: Not Dead Yet - Tiran Kandros *Vetra Nyx: A Moment Planetside *Vetra Nyx: Means and Ends Heleus Assignments Many groups and individuals across the Heleus Cluster have asked for the Pathfinder's help. These are location specific missions. Completing these missions will increase the overall Viability for applicable planets. These missions are often required to gain the trust of factions native to each planet. Aya *Forgotten History *Recovering the Past *Safe Journeys *The Vesaal *Trading Favors Elaaden *Architect on Elaaden *Aspirations *Conflict in the Colony *Crisis Response *Dismantled *Gray Matter *Hard Luck *Investigate Remnant Derelict *Out of Gas *Parlay with the Krogan *Rising Tensions *Save Dr. Okeer's Krogan Research *Search for the Stolen Remnant Drive Core *Settling Elaaden *Taming a Desert *The Flophouse *The Mind of An Exile *The Rebel *The Search for Ljeta *Water Supply Eos *A Job for Danny Messier *Defeating the Kett *Doesn't Add Up *Kett's Bane *Making An Impression *Shock Treatment *Something Personnel *The Secret Project H-047c *From the Dust *The Remnant Tiller Havarl *A Dying Planet *A Lost Sister *Cross-Cultural Alliances *Forgotten Stars *Helping Havarl's Scientists (Heleus Assignment - Ryder first completes Meet the Resistance mission arc) *Overgrown Kadara *A Packaged Deal *A People Divided *Behind Enemy Lines *Counting Bodies *Emergency S.O.S. *Gone with the Wind *Healing Kadara's Heart *Mind Games *Mixed Messages *Modern Medicine *Murder in Kadara Port *Old Skinner *Out of the Frying Pan *Precious Cargo *Settling Kadara *Something in the Water *The Baryte Rush *The Charlatan's Charlatan *The Collective Base Nexus *Aid APEX *Contagion *First Murderer *Life on the Frontier *Sleeping Dragons *Station Sabotage *The Firefighters Tempest *Excess Baggage *Monkeys in Space (Only exists in Deluxe or Super Deluxe Editions) *The Visitor The Movie Night *Movie Night: Getting Started *Movie Night: Snacks *Movie Night: Better Snacks *Movie Night: The Right Setup *Movie Night: Raise a Glass *Movie Night: The Final Piece Voeld *A Frosty Reception *Bridge Sabotage *Brought to Light *End of Watch *Eyes on the Ground (only exists if Ryder completes Havarl before Voeld) *Fact or Fiction *Frequency *Intercepted *Medical Caches *Meet the Family *Meet the Resistance (Heleus Assignment - Ryder completes this mission after Helping Havarl's Scientists) *Missing Science Crew *Reformation *Remove the Heart *Resistance Trap *Restoring a World *Settling Voeld *Stage a Rescue (Heleus Assignment - if started by Eyes on the Ground) *Strange Beacon *Subjugation *The Lost Scout *The Lost Song *The Vanished *Uncovering the Past Additional Tasks These goals may not be essential to the Initiative's survival, but every little bit helps. These are missions that are not closely related to the overall story arc and are completely optional. The location where the mission starts is in (parentheses). *Task: A Flower for Kesh (Elaaden) *Task: An Exile Raid (Hyperion) *Task: Augmentation Crafting (Elaaden) *Task: Beer Run (Nexus) *Task: Better Crafting (Nexus) *Task: Boosting the Signal (Nexus) *Task: Broken Family (Kadara) *Task: Broken Wires (Nexus) *Task: Cache Flow (Elaaden) *Task: Catch and Release (Voeld) *Task: Clearing the Air (Voeld) *Task: Comparatively Alien (Nexus) *Task: Cold Hard Cache (Kadara) *Task: Cultivation (Nexus) *Task: Data Trail (Eos) *Task: Drone Recovery (Eos) *Task: Earn Your Badge (Nexus) *Task: Getting to Know the Nexus (Nexus) *Task: Gone Dark (Voeld) *Task: Herbal Entrepreneurs (Kadara) *Task: Hitting Rocks for Science (Nexus) *Task: Infection (Elaaden) *Task: Investigating Embezzlement (Nexus) *Task: Kadara's Ransom (Kadara) *Task: Laws and Customs (Aya) *Task: Little Mouse (Elaaden) *Task: Local Cuisine (Aya) *Task: Lost Brother (Hyperion) *Task: Messages to the Nexus (Aya) *Task: Missing Scientists (Nexus) *Task: Naming the Dead (Eos) *Task: Nomad Shield Crafting (Voeld) *Task: Outlaw Weapon Crafting (Kadara) *Task: Outpost Supplies on Elaaden (Aya) *Task: Outpost Supplies on Eos (Aya) *Task: Outpost Supplies on Kadara (Aya) *Task: Outpost Supplies on Voeld (Aya) *Task: Path of a Hero (Nexus) *Task: Pathfinder Armor Crafting (Eos) *Task: Past, Present, and Future (Aya) *Task: Programming a Pathfinder (Nexus) *Task: Remnant Data Cores (Eos) *Task: Research Center Development (Eos) *Task: Roekaar Manifestos (Havarl) *Task: Running a Fever (Kadara) *Task: Searching for Morga (Kadara) *Task: Subjugation (Voeld) *Task: Supply Loss and Recovery (Eos) *Task: Test Subject (Aya) *Task: The Angaran Initiative (Aya) *Task: The Ghost of Promise (Eos) *Task: The Model of the Spheres (Nexus) *Task: The Nexus Exchange (Aya) *Task: The Witnesses (Aya) *Task: Traitor or Victim? (Nexus) *Task: Turian Salvage (Havarl) *Task: Unearthed (Havarl) *Task: Volatile (Elaaden) *Task: Waking up to the Future (Eos) *Task: Watchers (Eos) *Task: What He Would Have Wanted (Eos) *Task: White Death (Voeld) Mission Rewards Missions have various rewards awarded during and/or after the mission is completed. The following reward tables are broken down based upon the mission categories listed above. *The numbers in the tables are taken directly from the mission specific page. *The numbers listed in the tables are baseline numbers without cryopod perk modifiers. *XP shown is only from progressing in the mission (unless otherwise stated on the mission page). XP shown does not include the amount for killing enemies. (Refer to each mission for XP details). Priority Ops *This mission may or may not be listed in-game as a Priority Op based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not listed. Allies and Relationships Heleus Assignments Aya *The rewards for this mission change depending upon Ryder's decisions. See mission for details. Elaaden *The rewards for this mission change depending upon Ryder's decisions. See mission for details. Eos H-047c Havarl *This mission may or may not be listed in-game as a Heleus Assignment based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not listed. Kadara *The rewards for this mission change depending upon Ryder's decisions. See mission for details. †This mission may or may not be available based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not available. Nexus *1000 total Research Data (RD) will be earned from the mission but the amount of each type varies. See mission for details. Tempest *This mission and reward is only available in the Deluxe or Super Deluxe Editions. Voeld *This mission may or may not be listed in-game as a Heleus Assignment based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not listed. Additional Tasks *The rewards for this mission change depending upon Ryder's decisions. See mission for details. †This mission may or may not be listed in-game as an Additional Task based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not listed. ‡The Research Data (RD) earned from this mission varies based on the Remnant devices found. See mission for details. Missions Totals The mission totals listed below contain mutually exclusive missions, a few missions that are either Priority Ops or Heleus Assignments, and some mission rewards that change based upon Pathfinder Ryder's exact choices. The grand totals listed below will therefore be slightly higher than an in-game totals comparison depending upon the exact missions and choices made. Refer to each mission rewards section and individual missions pages for specific details. de:Missionen (Andromeda) es:Misiones_(Mass_Effect:_Andromeda) Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Missions *,